Sonar may be used to perform bathymetry, detect underwater hazards, find fish, and/or otherwise assist in navigation by producing data and/or imagery of a water column and/or a floor of a body of water beneath a watercraft. Conventional sonar systems often include a display configured to provide traditionally recognizable sonar imagery based on the sonar data to a user.
Sonar imagery is typically provided without reference to any visible feature or features disposed above a waterline of the body of water, and so a user can easily misinterpret relative depths, sizes, and other critical distances reflected in the sonar imagery. In particular, it can be extremely difficult for a user to identify a desirable casting target within the sonar imagery, such as a school of fish or an underwater feature at which fish typically congregate, and then reliably deliver bait (e.g., live bait or a lure) to the desired target. At the same time, consumer market pressures and convenience dictate easier to use systems that include a variety of user-helpful features justifying their cost and maintenance. Thus, there is a need for an improved methodology to provide feature-rich sonar systems, particularly in the context of providing simplified guidance helpful in finding and catching fish.